Software developers commonly designate a stage of the software development cycle to testing the software under development. Software testing becomes more complex with respect to the increase in complexity of software. For example, testing software has been developed to run repeatable tests on software using scripts to verify quality of the product quickly to meet agile-based deadlines. Manual testing using manual user interaction to test the elements of the software continues to be relevant for exploratory testing, such as testing end-to-end use cases.